Brother and Sister
by YoshiFire1934
Summary: This story starts off with the setup of a couple of characters and some drama and then will go into the story of Naruto and his twin sister. Chapters 1-3 are very relevant to the story so please don't skip them even though they are character setup. Please read and review I need to know how i am doing. Eventual Naruhina. Every chapter is relevant. please don't skip
1. Chapter 1

Brother and Sister

**A/N **This is a story about naruto and his twin sister and overcoming obstacles in their lives.

I do not own Naruto but I do own Characters that will come in later on such as

Nari, Turama, Gueurn, Arturo Namikaze, Konora, Nariko, Trinia, Trion, Inari, and there will be more later on down the track.

Please bare with me as I have to setup Nari first and then I will get on with naruto and twin which will start off in their academy days. I will do a few chapters and there will 45% canon.

Chapter 1 – The village hidden in the darkness

It was a very windy night, nice and peaceful, all Nari could hear were the leaves rustling outside his window, he always liked nights like this only because he could feel truly at peace and feel like he had no worries in the world.

Just then, there was a knock on his door and he said come in, he looked to see who it was, ah it was Konora his best friend and teammate.

Are you Ready for the Chuunin exams tomorrow Konora asked enthusiastically?

Yes I am said Nari, but I am also really nervous as well, we are only 12 and we are doing a test to see whether or not we can become leaders of a three man squad, I don't know if I am ready for that responsibility yet but if I do pass you won't get any complaints from me.

That's good to hear, well apparently this year the exams are just going to be battles and there not going to be easy either, we are going to have to be strategic about it. The only reason for battles this year is because there isn't enough Genin to do a proper Exam however I have also been informed that will still be a written test that we have to pass.

Hmm sounds interesting Nari said well anyway I can't wait to see the hidden leaf village I hear it is amazing and is full of wonders, Nari chuckles to himself as he tries to imagine this great village, so Konora, do we know if the battles are going to be individual or in pairs?

They are going to be in pairs Konora said, I only hope that I am on your team, we do work well together and have practically done everything together since we were younger.

Well I don't see why they wouldn't put us together, we are the best Genin they have ever had and besides we are best friends. Nari looked at his clock and said well it's getting late and we have to get up early in the morning to leave the hidden darkness to go Konoha.

Alright I will leave and go home and get some sleep, I just wanted to make sure you knew what we were in for, ok bye Nari have a good sleep and I will see you bright and early.

Nari thought to himself, I have had a wonderful life with my adoptive parents I only wish I knew who my real parents were and why they had to send me the hidden darkness for, well anyway I better get ready for bed.

Nari, his mother called out please come down stairs your father and I need to talk to you because we won't get a chance to in the morning.

Ok the red haired ninja said, I will be down in a minute Nari was putting his pajamas on at that stage and he finished and went down stairs to see his mother and father sitting at the dining room table, his mother pointed to the chair at the head of the table, as he was taking a seat he noticed that his parents had a serious look on their face and he knew that whenever they did which wasn't often he knew it wasn't time for questions so he just sat and waited for one of his parents to speak.

Nari his father said; it's about time for you to know which village you are from.

He asked his father is this really relevant tonight because both you and mum look exhausted he said?

Yes this is relevant tonight and we want you to hear it from us first because we are your parents and we want to completely honest with you, his father said, now you know your not our son by birth and that we will always love you, just as you also know that you were not born in the hidden darkness, my son you were born in the hidden leaf village his father said to him with a sadness in his voice. So it will be your choice after the exams if you wish to stay there and find out more about your birth family.

WOW I was born in the hidden leaf Nari said with some excitement, and then he thought to him self do I want to stay there to find out more about my birth family and why they sent me away, hmmmm no not yet I am not ready, so he said to his mother and father I will be returning after the exams because I feel I am not ready to find out about my birth family as of yet, his mother and father both said to him well whenever your ready we will be here to support you, this brought a smile to Nari's face.

Well thank you mum and dad, I am going to bed tomorrow, I have a big day ahead of me,

Night Nari they both said and watched him run up the stairs to finish getting ready for tomorrow.

As Nari was upstairs finishing up his preparations for bed, he thought to himself I wonder how Gueurn is going I know he is really excited and it is dream to one day become a Jounin and eventually settle down and start a family but something has been up with him lately and I can't put my finger on it, eh maybe he's just under a lot of pressure since his father died and he has been having to take up more responsibility at home.

Well anyway I will see if he is doing any better tomorrow when I see him (gosh I am so nervous and excited at the same time). Nari finished up and went to bed to get a goodnight sleep for the day ahead.

A/N well I hope you all liked it as this is my first fic please forgive me if there is anything that you are unsure about it or that I didn't cover. There will be a few more chapters of setup and then the Naruto and Nariko will happen


	2. Chapter 2

Brother and Sister

**A/N I do not own Naruto.**

**But I do own – Turama, Arturo, Nari, Trinia, Konora, Gueurn, Inari, Trion, and Nariko.**

**I own the Bullsegan – it's going to be an awesome Kekkai Genkai.**

**Again, I just have to setup a couple of characters. Naruto and Nariko will be seen for a brief period. They will be 8 years old. After this chapter will be a time skip. That's the entire plot for now so please Rate and or Review.**

**Let's do it! **

Chapter 2 – The Chunin exams

The clanging of two kunai could be heard and then all of a sudden the other ninja was closing in to take him down. All Nari thought was to block all of the ninja's attacks until he could find an opening and strike a blow himself. Until that time came he would just wait.

As the ninja came at Nari and kicked at him he blocked and realized the other ninja's weakness, the other ninja was a mid to close range fighter and could be taken out by widening his defensive stance and carefully observing his movements, Nari infused chakra into his hands ready for the next attack.

The ninja came at Nari again and kicked at him again, this time Nari caught his kick and punched the ninja in the leg hard enough to get the ninja to back off a bit. Nari then came at the ninja as fast as he could and punched him in the face so hard that the ninja was knocked out.

He applauded himself and said "Yes I did it I beat him," he said with a grin on his face and the feeling of joy and happiness at his accomplishment.

Just then the announcer said the winner of this match is Nari Koza.

He felt so over the moon he started get to dizzy, and everything started to spin rapidly and he fell over unconscious, and woke up staring at his ceiling realizing that it was all just a dream and that the Chunin exams won't start until the day after they arrive in Konoha.

Nari got up, got dressed and went down stairs to have breakfast. After breakfast, he finished getting ready and went to meet Konora, Gueurn and their sensei, Kotan Hyuuga, Konora's father.

Nari was at the front gate of the village waiting for everyone to arrive.

"Hi Nari", Gueurn said.

"Hi Gueurn how are you, you are looking a lot better today?" Nari asked.

"Yes I am thanks. I had a goodnight sleep and spoke to Mum about my responsibilities. We are going to get a person in to help around the house so that we don't crash and burn," Gueurn said.

"That's good," said Nari, "I am happy that you are energetic and raring to go. I was worried about you last night but thank you for letting me know now my worries are gone."

Just then everyone else arrived.

"Alright seems like we are all here," Kotan sensei asked, "Hai, sensei" they all said. "Have you all got food packed just incase we stop? I know it will only take 5 hours and we will be in Konoha by lunchtime. But I am just making sure just incase we do stop."

"Hai sensei," they all said.

"Good. Let's be on our way then," sensei said,

As we were travelling nothing out of the ordinary happened in fact to day was a good day for travelling to Konoha. The weather was good. It wasn't too hot or too cold and the birds were chirping and the leaves on the trees were rustling. Overall, it had a calming effect. But we still decided to keep on our guard just in case.

After three hours of travel, they decided to stop in a clearing that had a beautiful lake that had water as clearing as crystal and the sky above looked like an artist had painted it. They sat under a tree and had a bite to eat and a drink of water. They rested for 10 minutes and then headed off again once everyone had finished.

2 hours later, they reached the entrance to Konoha. Everyone was excited to see the village. As they passed through the entrance that had gigantic gates, the guards asked their sensei what business they had here and he said we are here for the Chunin exams.

Satisfied with this information the guards gave them directions to the ninja complex so they could report in to the Hokage.

When they got to the ninja complex and got in to see the Hokage, their sensei introduced them to the elderly gentleman, "Lord Hokage, I am Kotan Hyuuga and these are the Genin that will be participating in the chunin exams. First we have my son Konora, then Gueurn Trunade and last of all Nari Koza."

"It is good to meet you all," said the Hokage, he introduced himself to us. "My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi and I am the Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. You will be staying at a hotel near the assessment hall, the written test will be tomorrow at 9 so rest up and get ready. But until that, feel free to explore the village, dismissed."

They went to the hotel and booked themselves into a room that 4 beds and a medium sized bathroom. They unpacked and the three young Genin decided to do some study before the written test tomorrow.

Nari studied for a few hours and decided that he wanted to take a break and explore the village. He asked Gueurn and Konora if they wanted to come but they said no because they wanted to study more. He knew they weren't good with written tests so he said, "Okay, but don't study too much or it'll hurt," he said and poked his tongue out at the two and then left.

Nari was loving all the sights that he saw. He was particularly interested in the mountain with the faces of previous and current Hokage, but he had to ask himself if there are four faces on Hokage Mountain, "How come the third was in office and what had happened to the fourth?" He decided to find out.

He asked one of the citizens about the situation and what happened to the Fourth Hokage.

The citizen named Iroan told Nari about the story of the how the Fourth Hokage saved the village from an attack by what is known as the Nine Tailed Fox. The Fourth gave his life so that we could live in peace.

Nari thought that was interesting story and thanked Iroan.

The hour was growing late and the sun had gone down. Nari was feeling hungry so he searched for a place to eat. He found a little place called Ichiraku. It was a small Ramen shop and Nari thought he would give it a go. He went into the shop and sat down and ordered pork Ramen.

The owner introduced himself as Teuchi and he said, "This is my daughter Ayame." Just then two young children walked in and sat down. Teuchi asked them if they were having their regular order, the young children said Hai and Teuchi went back and prepared all the meals. 

One of the kids asked Nari, "Hey mister are you a ninja?" to which he responded, "Why yes I am, little one."

That's awesome, are you in town for the chunin exams? Yes I am little one, again the kid said that's awesome, he was starting to get irritated by the ninja calling him little one.

The kid introduced himself, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and one day I am going to be Hokage. Believe it." And then the other kid introduced herself as Nariko Uzumaki, Naruto's twin and older sister.

"Nice to meet the two of you. My name is Nari Koza,"

Just then, Teuchi came out with their meals. They ate them and afterwards, Nari saw that it was getting late so he thanked Teuchi and Ayame and said goodbye to Naruto and Nariko.

He went back to the hotel they were staying at and went to bed he was excited about tomorrow.

In fact he was so excited that he couldn't get to sleep, so he sat up and tried a breathing technique his mother taught him, He slowly breathed in through his nose all way the down to his stomach held it for a second and breathed out slower and longer, he did this five times which relaxed him enough to get to sleep.

The next day, Nari, Gueurn and Konora all woke up and excited and nervous, they knew that the written test would be today, so they each got dressed had breakfast and went to the assessment hall.

While they were waiting to go into the assessment hall to do their written test, Nari looked around at all the all the different Genin and only saw two each from the hidden grass and the hidden sound. He noticed that the majority of the Genin were from Konoha.

As he was looking at all the other ninja he saw two that had the same eyes are Konora did and said, "Hey Konora. Those two over there are they from the same clan as you," Konora looked at the boy and girl and said, "Yes they are."

Both Nari and Konora went and spoke to them they introduced themselves to the boy and girl but only the girl introduced herself, "My name is Trinia Hyuuga and the boy here is my brother Trion Hyuuga." Trion didn't bother paying attention, he was a stuck up kid.

"Sorry about my brother. He has always been like that so it's nice to meet the both of you and I look forward to getting to know you both more, later on."

The three of them chatted for a while getting to one another and then all of a sudden Nari and Konora realized that they were starting to like this girl as more than a friend. Just then the examiner came out and asked them to come in.

The Genin filed into the hall and took a seat. Nari, Konora and Gueurn all sat next to each other and Trinia sat next to Nari.

"Alright everyone, listen up. This is going to be a two hour test and will have 10 questions. My name is Ibiki and my Job in Konoha is interrogation so don't think I am going to make this easy on you."

Over the next two hours six of the twenty Genin dropped out and left with 20 minutes left they were waiting on the final question.

The final question is this if you leave now you and the rest of your team will fail the test and not move on. If you want to stay and receive the final question, does so at your own risk.

Nari and his team decided to stay put and wait the 20 minutes.

"Time's up," Ibiki said, then what he said next shocked them all. He said "You all pass."

When asked why all he said was, "True ninja don't back down and leave their objectives and they do not let their team mates down. Teamwork is of great importance to a ninja."

The remaining Genin all cheered happily and handed their tests in.

"Before you all leave, the next test will be tomorrow at the same time but will be at the testing grounds and all battles will be in pairs. All right. Dismissed."

Nari, Konora and Gueurn all went back to the hotel and told their sensei that they passed. He congratulated them and took them out for lunch.

Kotan sensei took them to Ichiraku for lunch. Nari ordered Pork ramen again. After lunch they explored the village until it was dark and then they decided to head back to the hotel to rest up for tomorrow.

While Nari was lying on his bed, his thoughts turned to Trinia Hyuuga the girl he met today and he couldn't help but to admire her. She was amazing. She liked the colour yellow, black, purple and orange. She also liked cooking, gardening, and painting to name a few things. Nari chuckled to himself. He also thought this is a girl who wouldn't let anything to get her. Plus, she was strong-willed and wouldn't let any of her friends get hurt. He chuckled to himself again and fell asleep.

The next day at the testing grounds where they were to have their battles to see who would make a great Chunin. They met the person running the battles her name was Anko Mitarashi. She was a tall blue-haired ninja that liked to push everyone to their limits.

"Listen, you maggots. Today's test will be strategic battling. You will be paired up with someone and you will have to work together to take down the other two that you will be battling. Anything goes. No killing allowed and if it looks like you are going to lose and suffer overly serious injury I will step in and end the battle. Is that understood?" All of the Genin responded "Hai, sensei."

The Genin were then split into their teams of two. Nari and Konora were on the same team. Gueurn was put with a member of the Akimichi clan his name was Chiro, and Trinia was put with someone else from Konoha.

The First battle had Nari and Konora up against Trion, (Trinia's Brother) and Donta Uchiha of the powerful Uchiha clan.

Nari and Konora stepped onto the battlefield and faced their opponents, waiting to begin. "BEGIN!" and the ninja sprang into battle. Donta threw a kunai at Nari and he blocked it and then Donta jumped and did hand signs, took a breath and said, "Fire style fire ball jutsu," and breathed out and a gigantic fireball came towards Nari.

It was Nari's turn now. He did some hand signs and said dark style phantom wall. A wall came up and covered Nari and Konora. The fireball hit the wall and so did Donta. When he fell, he forgot to aim his landing. When Donta hit the wall, Nari did some more hand signs and said, "Dark style dark prison jutsu," The wall formed a cage that trapped Donta.

"Great now all we have to do is worry about Trion who they couldn't see," Konora activated his byakugan and noticed that Trion was underground. He turned to Nari and said, "Can you smash the ground please?" Nari said, "Sure."

He infused chakra into his and hit the ground it split apart, revealing the Hyuuga and Konora immediately attacked with eight trigrams air palm, as the air blast was about to hit the Hyuuga he did a rotation. Spinning while sending his chakra out. The blast just bounced off and Trion remained unscathed.

Just then Nari heard Donta activate his sharingan and break out of the cage he was trapped in. He jumped up again forming this hand signs for his fireball jutsu, Nari was prepared. He moved quickly and managed to get up behind Donta while he was in the air, then Nari with all his strength raised his leg and brought it down sending Donta back down to the ground and knocking him out. All they had to do now was take out Trion. This task would be difficult but not impossible.

When Nari landed, he pulled out a kunai and infused it with his air chakra and used an air slash, sending the wave of razor air towards Trion. Just as it was about to hit Trion, he used rotation again. That's when a thought occurred to Konora, he said, "Nari why don't we use a collaboration attack? With how fast your wind chakra is and the power of a dark fireball, it should be just fast enough and powerful enough to take him down." "Okay, let's do it," said Nari.

As Konora was doing the hand signs for dark fireball jutsu, Nari put his on Konora's back and fused his chakra with Konora's, Konora finished his hand signs and said dark style and wind style Raging Dark fireball jutsu. Konora breathed out and the dark fireball was so fast and powerful that it hit Trion before he could do anything, knocking him.

Anko said and the winners are Nari Koza and Konora Hyuuga.

Nari and Konora went and sat in the stands and watched everyone else and their battles. They watched Gueurn and his partner win their match although Gueurn took both down by himself with his taijutsu. And the last match of the day was Trinia's. She and her partner graciously beat the two they were battling, but her partner received serious injury and had to be rushed to the hospital.

Nari thought to himself, "Wow she sure is powerful and an amazing strategist and fighter," He liked watching her battle.

After all the matches were finished, only six out of the fourteen were called into the Hokage's office. They had all passed. Nari, Konora and Gueurn received their chunin vests and promotion certificates, and Trinia and two other Konoha ninja's received theirs as well.

Nari looked at the vests and noticed they were similar to the Konoha vest but with slight differences, where the Konoha vest had six pockets. Theirs had four and where the land of whirlpool symbol was on the back, their one had the symbol of the hidden darkness which was an arrow head with three points.

The next day as they were heading for the front gate, and Nari noticed Trinia coming up to them, she said, "Were you going to leave with out saying goodbye?" "Of course not," Nari and the rest said.

"Goodbye, Trinia. It was nice to meet you and I hope to see you again. I had a nice time here and it was nice getting to know you." Trinia blushed and said, "I look forward to seeing you again."

And with that, they were off home again.

**A/N **

**I hope you all enjoyed that. Just one more chapter before Naruto and Nariko.**

**Please tell me what think of the characters and what you think is going to happen with them. He he he no spoilers**

**Please read and review.**

**Until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brother and Sister **

**A/N I do not own naruto **

**But I do own – Turama, Arturo, Nari, Trinia, Konora, Gueurn, Inari, Trion, Nariko**

**I own the Bullsegan – it's going to be an awesome Kekkai Genkai**

**This will be the last chapter of character setup; I wonder what will happen,**

**Well anyway I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review**

**Let's do it **

Chapter 3 four years later/ the fall of the hidden darkness

Over the past four years Nari and his friends have been training and going on missions, today of all days was a special day for the three.

This is the day that they would do their Jounin test, the three sixteen year olds were the youngest ones in their village to be chosen to do the test.

Nari, Konora and Gueurn were tested on strategy, leadership, observation, reconnaissance, taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, intelligence gathering, they also got tested on their, strength, speed and stamina plus a few other things.

All right boy's looks like you have passed everything with high results and in record time as well, after three days you three don't even look like you have broken a sweat, you can go along way, so I am pleased to pronounce that three of you are promoted to jonin, congratulations.

The Boys were so happy, thank you Kotan sensei, ok boys now that you are Jounin you can be sent on solo missions.

Nari, Konora and Gueurn were amazed and then a thought occurred, they were known as the three wolves because they were loyal and would stalk their enemy from the shadows and attack leaving the enemy stunned and wondering how they got attacked.

They could be recognized as the wolves by the fact that their clothing had a picture of a wolf on them.

Nari wears a black shirt and long black pants with arm and shin guards and a white cloak, which has a white wolf on it that has black tribal marks, he is known as the white wolf. Nari has red hair and blue eyes. He wears his headband around his head

Konora wears a long black shirt with long black pants and his ninja vest and a sash on his right side and it went down to his knee cap, he wears his headband around the lower part of his right arm, he has black hair with silver Hyuuga eyes, His wolf his on his left arm sleeve it is a black wolf with brown fire symbols on it. He is known as the black wolf.

Gueurn wears a short brown t-shirt with his ninja vest and long brown pants and a black cape, he has medium long black hair and green eyes, and he wears his headband on his Left leg, his wolf was on his right leg it is a brown wolf with white lightning bolts, he is known as the brown wolf.

They were the most fiercest ninja in the entire world, their teamwork was unmatched and rivaled.

**XXXXXXXX**

A masked man showed up in the home of the leader of the hidden darkness, Gary asked the man in the mask what doe he think he is doing in here, to which the masked man replied I am here to see you.

What is it you want, say what you need to say and get the hell out of here, you are breaking and entering.

I want to ask you about the dark nature and the effects it has, for example what does it take to be able to control darkness itself, without giving into it.

Well one of the ways that we are able to control the dark nature, is via sleep and extensive training, we have to have a full night sleep or else the nature itself will take over and make the user go crazy and almost unstoppable, because the dark nature is not fully understood it is the hardest to control and therefore is the most unpredictable.

The masked man activated his sharingan and looked into Gary's eyes and said, let the darkness take hold and get everyone in the village to do the same, then take over the world, with that said the masked man disappeared.

Gary went to his advisors and said I am going to be holding a town meeting tonight a seven o'clock and everyone is required to be there regardless of what they are doing.

That night at the meeting, the leader of the hidden darkness told the village that the next three days will be training and preparations for a feast, for our three new Jounin, preparations will begin in the morning, we will be working three days straight with no rest, if anyone is seen resting, will be punished. Dismissed, see you all in the morning.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Nari, Konora and Gueurn were excited and suspicious about the news that there would be a feast about the three of them becoming Jounin, Nari decided to send a letter to Trinia, saying that he, Konora and Gueurn became Jounin.

Nari was excited to tell Trinia, because the two had been dating for the past year, and she was coming to the village in the next two days, it would be her first visit to the hidden darkness, Nari has been visiting Trinia in between missions, they got to know each other a lot more and eventually started dating.

For the rest of the day Nari trained for three hours and then decided to go home and shower and get changed into some cooler clothes, as the day was heating up and he was sweating profusely, Nari's house has a pool out the back, so he decided to go for a swim.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Two days later **

Nari had been up for forty-eight hours straight, training and also preparing for the feast for him and his friends, today was going to be a good day because he asked Gary for half of the day off so that he could spend sometime with Trinia, Nari had the day planned out, first he would take her back to his place and have lunch and then go for a swim, and then take her out to the Public garden, it was a very beautiful place with all the different flora and fauna, it also had a swing set and an undercover area.

Nari excused himself from his work duties and his supervisor asked him, just where do you think your going, he showed his supervisor the pass allowing him half a day off.

He went home and quickly changed into his best summer gear, he wore a grey top with white pants, a cap and black sandals, he also put on some sunscreen and sun glasses and headed straight for the entrance of the village, where he would see Trinia.

While waiting at the entrance, Trinia asked her brother to behave and be on his best behavior, to which he responded, I like Nari he is a good person, I promise I will be good to him, after all we have grown closer and he has helped me to not be as arrogant and uptight as I was four years ago, Trinia smiled and hugged her brother, she was happy about that bit of information, she saw Nari getting closer to the entrance.

As Nari was getting closer to the village entrance, he noticed that Trinia didn't come alone; she had her brother with her, hmmm he wondered why Trion would have come with his sister, he was about to get his answer, so why did Trion come with you he asked after he hugged and kissed her, she said that her parents didn't want her to go alone, oh ok.

Well the plans I have made can be modified to include another person, say Trion did you bring your swimming gear with you? Yes I did he said, oh and by the way congratulations on getting promoted to Jounin, yeah congrats, thanks you two, well anyway lets get going I only have half a day and I need to talk to the both of you about something, what is it the two asked, not here I will talk to you about it when we get back to my place.

Nari, Trinia and Trion walked into the house and sat down at the dining room table, he told them that the leader of their village has been acting strangely for the past two days and that Gary has been getting all the villagers to work and train nonstop, guys this is bad, because without sleep we can not control the dark nature chakra, we can train but we also have to sleep as well we can't do one without the other because it doesn't work that way.

If we do not have a full night sleep, or not even sleep at all for three days straight, the darkness itself starts taking over and becomes almost uncontrollable, this is bad because if everyone in the village does this, like what is happening now, then there will be almost no stopping them.

Is there a way to turn someone back from the darkness Trion asked, yes there is you either have to get them to have a strong positive emotional reaction, or as a last resort kill them, This village has only ever had one person to fully give themselves over to the darkness, and it took weeks to turn him back, I am really worried, already fifty percent of the adults and teenagers have given themselves over to the darkness, and by tomorrow it will be on ninety seven and a half.

Konora, Gueurn and I have been doing everything we can to stop people from giving themselves over, but the only success we have had are with our parents, the children are too young to learn the dark style so they are safe, also I want the both of you out of here after we are finished with today.

We have heard your story and we aren't going anywhere Nari, we are staying right here and helping you whether you like it or not, we will send word to the Hokage and our parents, saying that we will return at a later date and that what ever happens here are own choices and no one is to blame Trion said.

Thank you so much to the both of you I greatly appreciate it.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**The night of the feast**

It was the night of the feast and Nari, Konora, Gueurn, Trinia and Trion were wearing their best formal wear, Nari was wearing a blue short sleeve collared shirt with black pants and his ninja sandals, he also had on a wrist band and necklace.

Konora was wearing just a plain black suit but styled his hair so it was all spiky.

Gueurn was wearing a long sleeve collared brown shirt with long black pants and a fedora.

Konora was wearing his clan's formal clothes.

And Trinia was wearing a white kimono that had blue, red and black roses all over it. Her hair was tied up with two white bows.

Ok were all ready lets go Nari said, he saw Trinia when she walked down the stairs and was stunned about how beautiful she looked, he went up to her and said you look so beautiful and gave her a kiss on the cheek, Trinia blushed at his comment.

All five of them arrived at the hall were the fest was going to happen, and they were greeted with cheers, praises, applauds and congratulations by everyone form the village, they were directed to their table where they would wait for the feast to start, while they were waiting, the people of the village started coming and talking to them and asking them questions like how did they feel being the strongest ninja in the hidden darkness, Gary came out and sat at the head table and gave a speech.

Nari, Konora and Gueurn were born sixteen years ago, they were such cute little babies, I have had the privilege to watch these three grow into the young men they are now, I have seen them at their best and seen them at their worst, I was their the day they graduated the academy and I congratulated them when they passed the Chunin exams, unfortunately Gueurn lost his father 6 years ago, so I supported him and his family and gave them what they needed, and I never gave up on the boys and I will always be here for them, Here's to you three, cheers.

Everyone said cheers and clanked their glasses together.

Oh and one last thing ladies and gentlemen, tomorrow we will be preparing for war; we will be taking over the ninja world starting with Konohagakure, so drink, eat and enjoy for tomorrow we go to war.

Nari, Konora, Gueurn, Trion, and Trinia all stood up and Nari was the one who spoke; Gary thank you for all of this and thank you for what you have done for the three of us and our families over the past sixteen years; but we are not going to let you start a war with the world, Please don't do this we beg you.

Ha ha ha this is going to happen whether you like it or not so sit down, shut up and enjoy your feast.

No we can't let you do this and we won't; we are asking you to change your mind and come out of the darkness, please we beg you.

Not going to happen, this is your last warning kids sit down and eat NOW.

No we are going to stop you; Nari, Konora and Gueurn got their parents to come to their table, now that their were ten of them they decided to give one last warning; while Nari was giving his last warning; Trinia and Trion sent out a message to Konoha asking for help and explaining the situation to the Hokage.

So you are against us then are you.

Yes we are the ten of them said; we will not let you do this.

Fine then you brought this upon yourselves, Gary turned to everyone and said get them.

Nari and everyone knew what they were going to have to do and this wasn't going to end well at all, this was going to be hard on them because they grew up with most of these people and now they were going to have to kill them, all reason went out the door when Gary gave into the darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Two weeks later/ the final fight**

Over the pas two weeks Nari and his friends and their families had taken out half of the village, Trion and Gueurn had managed to get the children out of and away from the village, that was not an easy task and more often than not would almost get killed trying to take the children away from their parents, yes this was a cruel task but it needed to happen because children should not be in a battle zone.

Sweat was sliding off her face as she was running from the enemies HQ, she went in their to get intelligence on their strategies and only got away after killing three Anbu that were guarding the HQ, She ran all the way back to her HQ with the information and burst through the door panting.

Did you get it Trinia, Nari asked, yes I did and you need to read this because it could possibly change the tide of the battle, She handed him the information.

As Nari was reading the information, his eyes went wide and he slammed his fist on the table and said no, this can't be possible.

What is it they asked, well it seems that Gary had been in contact with the Feudal lord, Discussing this village and the area around it to become it's own nation, to which the Feudal lord discussed with the other Feudal lords and they agreed. Gary is now the official Feudal lord of the land of Shadows and I am now the Yamikage of the village effective two weeks ago, it seems like preparations are to begin in the next three weeks to half the land of fire.

WHAT YOU ARE THE OFFICIAL LEADER OF THIS VILLAGE, they all said in surprise, yeah it seems like that Nari said, but anyway that's not really important, if Gary had asked I would of said no and rather given it to you Konora, thanks man he said.

Lets get back to this so called war, were are we on finding out were Gary, sorry I mean the Feudal lord's location is, well it seems like he is in a building near the center of the village and also the remaining four hundred are guarding him.

That's a shame, I was hoping this was going to be hard, ok Konora you and your parents and Trion, and Gueurn and his mother will take out one half and Trinia, my parents and myself will take out the other half, I must be the one to take down the Feudal lord.

A thought occurred to Nari, Konora, Gueurn and I could easily take down the last four hundred by ourselves, but that wouldn't be fair; after all we have taken down a lot more than that, just the three of us.

Nari and his team engaged the enemy and had a hard pressed battle, Nari said hmm so much for easy, this was harder than he anticipated.

Ten darkness ninja surrounded him, the first one came at him, he dodged and grabbed the ninja and broke his neck killing him, then the rest of them came at him and he dodged their attacks, he grabbed one by the arm and pulled him in front and used him as a shield, that was another one down, Nari took down another two by using both of his Katana's he stabbed them through the heart, then the final six were defeated by either being stabbed or decapitated.

Nari finished off the remaining ninja in his way and went to the building were the Feudal lord was.

He burst through the door and saw Gary sitting there with a smile on his face; well it's about time you got here.

You made me a Kage and you are a Feudal lord; yes that is correct. Why did you do this for he asked, because it was time? He said. Nari wasn't happy with the answer he got because he knew that something wasn't right, he would get to the bottom of that later, right now the feudal lord had to be taken out.

Lets do this Gary. Gary came at Nari with his Lightning style lightning barrage, a barrage of lightning covered kunai was headed in his direction, he wasn't fast enough to block them all he got struck by three of them.

Now I will let you in on a little secret, I am also one of the rare people who has Kekkai Tota, What that's impossible there have only ever been two, how is it possible that you are one. Well you see I have lightning style, wind style and dark style. GRRRRRR Nari was over talking and unsheathed his katana's and put the two together to make them a double katana, just as he was about to infuse his chakra into his blades, he heard Gary say star style, multiple exploding star jutsu.

The stars exploded injuring him and Gary and damaging the building, it was more open now. Nari struggled to get up because of his injuries but eventually he got up and got his Katana's and put them together again, Gary pushed the rubble off of him self and stood up facing Nari. Nari infused his chakra into his Kana's, dark style dark archery, Nari's katana's had a dark bow outline, he pulled back the string and formed a dark chakra arrow and fired it at Gary's heart Killing him.

Konora heard an explosion and thought to himself Nari must be fighting Gary. He killed three darkness ninja when he saw what he thought was Nari come up to his mother and kills her. As he saw his mother lying dead and the last of the ninja defeated, he killed the fake Nari and then the real Nari followed by everyone else met up with him.

How could you do this, she was my mother and you killed her. Nari looked beside Konora and saw his mother's dead body, I didn't do this, and you have to believe me you were being manipulated.

Konora gave into the darkness and all reasoning was lost. I don't care, I have always envied and despised you now I can finally be myself, Now I am going to take away everyone you love and leave you for dead.

Konora attacked killed Nari's parents, he moved so fast that they didn't have time to move and then he injured Gueurn and killed his mother.

It's your turn now my supposed best friend, Konora formed the hand signs for his dark style dark fireball, he gathered his chakra then breathed in and blew out a massive fire ball. Nari was ready to block the fireball. He closed his eyes with his guard at the ready and expecting to get burnt and possibly, seconds went by and he didn't feel anything; he opened his eyes and saw a person standing in front of him.

He went up to the person and saw that it was Trion, his heart sank and tears started to well up.

Trion looked at Nari and said don't cry my friend I made this sacrifice so that you could live, you have dramatically changed my life so much I don't know where I would be without you; he chuckled to himself. I would probably still be too arrogant to see what was in front of me, you taught me how to open up and that loving and talking about emotions isn't weak, but in the end you gave me the greatest gift of all, you became my friend and never lied to me, the world needs you Yamikage, so live in it and you can change it, you have the heart of a wolf and the strength of a mountain, so use it my dear friend and thank you. Konora died after that.

Nari was in tears and almost forgot about Trinia, as he went to go and hug her, Konora attacked him and left him severely injured, he then knocked out and kidnapped Trinia.

When Nari woke up Gueurn was gone, he realized he wasn't in the village anymore, he looked in the direction of the village and saw it burning. He passed out again.

He woke up in a cave wrapped up in bandages and saw a blazing fire and a ninja sitting down staring at it, the ninja looked his way and said your up that's good, who are you Nari asked? My name is not important right now, all you need to know is that you are safe and I will be leaving shortly because it seems you are healing fast. Nari looked at the ninja and couldn't figure out why he looked familiar, then his eyes changed and the ninja said ah your Kekkai Genkai has finally activated, good.

That eye technique is known as the Bullsegan, there isn't much information on it, I only know that it hasn't been seen in 35 years, hmmm yours is a fully awakened level 4 Bullsegan, what does it look like Nari asked. Well have you seen a radar how it has a two vertical and horizontal lines that meet in the center and there is a circle in the center, yes, well it likes that except the only difference is there is only one circle that the lines connect to and the lines have two lines each in the center of them.

Confusing but ok I understand, but what do I do next? You get stronger and save your friends, no matter how long it takes, I have to go now; goodbye Nari the strange ninja said.

Nari was overwhelmed with all the information but got up, he saw his gear near a cave wall and went and put it on, he noticed a mask that had pictures of wolf heads on it, he liked the look of it so he put it on, he then set out to the hidden leaf to tell Trion and Trinia's parents what had happened to their children.

It's time I got back to full strength and started protecting people, I will appeal to the five Kage that I want to help all of them out, it's the least I can do.

**A/N**

**And that's all for character setup, I hope you all enjoyed and I want to say thank you to all who helped with this and helped punctuate. **

**Next chapter will be Naruto and his sister's story, yes all the characters in the character setup will be relevant, but no spoilers :P**

**Please read and review I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Brother and sister Chapter 4

**A/N **

**Here it is the first chapter of Naruto and Nariko, I hope you all enjoyed the character setup please let me know in a review.**

**I do not own Naruto**

**I do own Nari, Konora, Arturo, Trion, Gueurn, Trinia the Bullesegan and Turama**

**Lets do it **

**Chapter 4 Naruto and Nariko**

**Twelve years ago **

Twelve Years ago; Konoha suffered a major and devastating attack by the nine-tailed fox. Two young children lost their parents that night but only one of them would have a

Hard life. Their names are Naruto and Nariko Uzumaki and this is their story.

Naruto had a cheeky smile on his face as he had just finished graffitying the Hokage's faces; NARUTO I can't believe your doing this again. Naruto turned around and saw Iruka sensei standing there with an upset look on his face. Iruka took naruto to see the Hokage.

Lord Hokage, Naruto has been playing up again; what did he do this time the third asked. He Graffitied the Hokage's faces again. Hiruzen looked at naruto and sighed, well naruto this is the fourth time this week you have been in my office, if this keeps up I will have to remove you from ninja school. What you can't do that old man, this is so unfair he grumbled. After this Naruto I want you to go and clean off all of the Graffiti.

Nariko was just walking around Konoha looking into all the shops and smiling at everyone she saw. Not everyone hated her or treated her like Naruto. They could see by her behavior that she was kind hearted and had a good heart and personality. The young blue-eyed Blonde haired girl got called to the ninja complex.

NARUTO you have to stop getting yourself in trouble. Come on let's go home it's lunchtime and I'm hungry and also please apologize to the Hokage. Naruto growled and said fine. Lord third Hokage I am sorry, please forgive me.

I forgive you Naruto, but you need to learn some restraint young man or there will be consequences; understood. Yeah understood said Naruto grumpily.

So where do you want to go to lunch Nariko asked her brother already knowing the answer. Where do you think sis? Ichiraku of course he said with a smile that could light up a room. But we eat that all the time; can't we have something different for once Nariko asked? Not this week I'm sorry.

The two children arrived at Ichiraku ramen, sat down and ordered beef ramen. Teuchi came out and set their bowls down in front of them and said eat up. You have a big day tomorrow and you both are going to need all of your energy for your test. Don't remind me said Naruto. I am going to ace this test and finally become a Genin, Believe it.

Oh Naruto what are we going to do with you his sister said? You haven't been practicing what you need to practice and you still don't understand how much chakra you need for a bunshin. You need more practice it is as simple as that.

I'm doing a lot better than before aren't I? Well yes you are little brother but practice makes perfect and I have had a hard time training you: but you are getting there slowly but surely. Hey you are only two minutes older than me Naruto said with a little frustration in his voice and yes you are right you have had hard time training me, and I'm sorry for being difficult. Let's just finish eating and go home so we can rest up for tomorrow.

Ahhh that was good, Thanks Teuchi. Your welcome Naruto anytime. The two paid for their meals and left to go home and rest. 

Hi Sakura, Naruto said as he and Nariko walked past. Hi Naruto, Bye Naruto Sakura said.

Nari always wondered what Naruto saw in her that made him like her so much. She also wished that if Sakura gave Naruto a chance, Naruto and her would not get together: not because she thought that there was anything wrong with her it's just that she can see that Sakura is not the right person for Naruto.

He would have to figure that out for himself. There is one girl that Nariko noticed, that liked Naruto a lot. That girl is Hinata Hyuga, She might be shy but she if she pushes herself she can be an exceptional ninja. Nariko could see the potential in anyone and everyone. That was also another reason why she never gave up on her brother. He may not get things quickly and can also have a temper sometimes, but it's the qualities that the villagers don't see, is what makes him special plus he also never gives up. She loved her brother and wanted to protect him all the time but she knew the day would come when he wouldn't need protecting. But for now she would do the best that she could.

All right Naruto were home now let's practice until you can get Kage bunshin no jutsu down pat. Remember what I said about putting too much chakra and too little chakra into your clone or else it will either be too weak and vanish or just vanish when you create one.

Naruto formed the hand signs and did the Kage bunshin no jutsu. He created a clone; the clone was weak and vanished. Damn it Naruto said in frustration. He kept practicing for three hours, he got a little further and he was pleased with the result and he was ready for the test tomorrow. Dinner's ready Naruto, come and get it while it's hot.

Naruto and Nariko ate dinner and studied for a little while than got ready for bed and went to sleep. They were both excited for tomorrow.

**A/N**

**Sorry for taking so long on this. I kinda had writers block. But it's gone**

**Please read and review and also I want you all to tell me whether or not you want Naruto and Nariko on the same team or would you like Naruto on his original team. Plez vote.**

**Thank you to all who reads this. Please keep sticking it out I promise the story will be getting better.**


	5. Chapter 5

Brother and Sister

**A/N **

**Well I am going to have to put Naruto and Nariko on the same squad, this story will now be going a little bit differently but not by much.**

**Please keep reading and reviewing I am thankful to all who read and review it helps keep me going. **

**This chapter will have the Genin exam and Squad assigning's, I don't know what I am going to do with Sasuke yet.**

**I do not own Naruto. But I do own: Nariko, Nari, Arturo Namikaze, Bullsegan, Trion, Trinia, Gueurn and Konora and many more to come at a later date.**

**Lets do it**

Brother and Sister Chapter 5 – Exams and the 4-person squad

Come on Naruto get up. Don't you know what today is, how can you still be asleep.

Grrrr leave me alone Nariko. I am getting up geeez. Look I am really nervous about this test; I still don't have the Bunshin at where I want it. But I guess I am just going to have to focus and put all of my effort into it.

You can do it Naruto I have every confidence in you, I know you will pass the test and will become a great ninja.

Yeah you think so. Believe it Bro I know you will. Now let's get ready and go to the academy.

Naruto and Nariko ate breakfast, had a shower, got changed, prepared their lunches and left for the Academy.

All right everybody listen up. Today you will be doing your test to see whether you can become Genin. There will be three parts to this test.

Part 1: You will be required to successfully create a Kage Bunshin.

Part 2: will be Henge- you are required to transform into anything or anyone.

And finally Part 3: will be a successful Kawarimi.

Do you all understand? Hai Iruka sensei. Good, I hope you all have been practicing these techniques in your own time and not just in the academy.

Ok so the First person to do the test will be Ino Yamanaka.

Ino went up the front and performed the Kage Bunshin no jutsu, creating one clone, Then she used the Henge Jutsu and transformed into The Hokage (everyone has to). And finally She used the kawarimi and a puff of smoke appeared and they all saw a log where Ino was. She wound up at the back of the classroom. She successfully performed all the jutsu required to pass.

Ino Yamanaka, You pass.

Almost everyone out of the class of thirty-one that went up, Passed with flying colours, Especially Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara, They were at the top of the class, so of course it would be easier for them because they both come from very talented clans.

Next up is Nariko Uzumaki. Nariko went up and first did the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and created 4 clones, everyone was surprised and amazed at Nariko's Chakra control, She then moved onto the Henge jutsu to which she transformed into the Hokage, And finally the Kawarimi Nariko Substituted herself with a giant log instead of the regular size log, Nariko ended up outside the door of the classroom.

Nariko Uzumaki, You pass. Nariko like all the others that passed received her headband.

And finally last but not least Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto was nervous but he wouldn't let anyone know. He knew could do this, it wasn't a matter of competence but a matter of confidence. Naruto decided that he would just get up and do it. All right I am going to beat everyone's score. Believe it. Naruto went up the front, Performed the hand signs and Said Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and surprising everyone, he successfully created a clone he even shocked himself. Yeah I did it. Next up he Transformed into the Hokage and the did the Henge jutsu and substituted himself with the regular sized log, He wound up at the back of the classroom with a giant grin on his face.

Wow, Naruto Uzumaki you pass, Congratulations. You have finally reached the rank of Genin. Yeah you see I told you I could do it. He went back to his seat beside his sister.

Ok everyone now that you have passed, you will be assigned to a team with a Jounin mentor. Usually there would be three Genin and one Jonin mentor but this year there will be a change and this doesn't happen very often, This year there will be one team that will have 4 Genin and one Jounin. The class was surprised. All right that is it for the day. Come back tomorrow and you will be assigned a team with a Jounin mentor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The next day/ the real test begins **

Iruka sensei started with who will be assigned to what team and who their Jounin mentors will be. Ok so team Seven will be the team that has the 4 Genin and will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Nariko Uzumaki. Your Jounin mentor is Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto thought: yes I am with Sakura and my sister, how exciting, he he he now I can get to know Sakura more.

Sakura thought: Great I am on a team with that idiot and his sister. But yay Sasuke. What more could a girl ask for.

Sasuke really didn't have any thoughts about his teammates.

And Nariko thought: Great, now Naruto is going to want to try and spend time alone with Sakura, she said as she sighed.

Team Eight will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga. Your Jounin mentor will be Kurenai Yuhi.

Team Ten, Will be Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara. Your Jounin mentor will be Asuma Sarutobi.

And finally Team Eleven will be Ten Ten, Neji Hyuga, and Rock Lee. Your Jounin mentor will be Mait Gai.

All the Jounin mentors came into the class and got their Genin. The last team to meet their Jounin mentor was team seven. Kakashi walked into the classroom and apologized for being late. He took the four Genin took a park and got them to sit down in a circle. He introduced himself first. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I am a former Anbu black ops member and I like to read; ok who is next. Sasuke I believe you should go next. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my brother and I are the last of our clan, he killed them all and left me alive, I am going to kill Itachi and restore my clan, that is my only goal for now. Ok well that was intense. My name is Sakura Haruno and I want to be a strong ninja one day, I like working hard and one day I want to become a medical ninja. My name is Nariko Uzumaki, I like flowers and dancing and training and one day I hope to be a really strong ninja, I also want to start a family one-day. And finally, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I like Ramen and Training and one-day I hope to be Hokage so the whole village will start respecting me.

After they finished introducing themselves, they had lunch and Kakashi said to meet him tomorrow at training ground three. They all asked why, but he only said just meet me there ok at eight o'clock. Hai sensei they said and then left to go home to get ready for whatever they will be doing tomorrow.

The 4 Genin arrived at training ground three at eight o'clock, they waited for two hours. Naruto was starting to agitated and grumpy when all of a sudden Kakashi appeared. Sorry I am late I was helping someone move. Yeah right they all thought to themselves, well anyway what are we doing here Kakashi sensei Naruto asked? Well I am going to test you to see whether or not you will be my team, just so you know, no one has ever passed, if you fail you will go back to the academy where you will have to wait another year to be Genin. WHAT! You mean we are not officially classed as Genin yet. That's correct, if you pass this test you will be officially classed as Genin and part of team seven.

The test will go until lunch time, so that makes it two hours, your objective will be to get one these two bells from. The two of you who do will pass the test and go on to become my team. So two of us won't pass and will be sent back to the academy and have to wait. Well yes that's the jist of it. Ok your two hours start now. Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ok we need to make a plan of attack. Where did Naruto go? Naruto saw Kakashi hiding in a tree reading a book and tried to attack him. Kakashi used the Kawamiri jutsu to replace himself with a log. Naruto said damn it, he used a substitution.

Naruto, you need to stop being so reckless, we need to draw him out and attack him together so we can take the bells.

Ok so Naruto you are going to work as the distraction, Sakura you are going to try and draw him out, then Naruto you use some of your Kage Bunshin to hold him down while Sasuke delivers the final blow and I will get the bells said Nariko.

Lets Go.

Sakura was walking through the forest of the training ground; she was looking up at all the trees when she spotted Kakashi. She pulled out a kunai and threw it at him. He blocked it of course; Sakura then came at him continuously trying to hit him. She then ran and he followed her to a clearing where naruto was waiting. Naruto did the Kage Bunshin and managed to get hold of Kakashi making sure he didn't go anywhere. Sasuke came running at Kakashi and punched him in the face almost knocking him out. Their strategy was coming together perfectly all that had to happen was for Nariko to grab the bells.

Nariko came out of the bushes at full sprint and almost managed to get the bells. Kakashi used Kawamiri and he wound up behind them.

That was very strategic of you. You four almost had me and it was close, but you're going to have to try harder than that if you want to get these bells and pass.

You have one and a half hours left.

Over the last one and a half hours the four Genin tried everything they could possibly think of, they didn't have any success but Kakashi kept complimenting them saying they were getting better, at working as a team. Naruto was starting to get hungry, he looked over at the log and saw their lunches their, he knew he couldn't touch them but he was so hungry and his stomach was grumbling like crazy. He walked towards the log where their lunches were on, he was just about to reach it when Kakashi appeared tied Naruto to one of the three posts in the Training Ground.

Times up, you all fail. You may have your lunch but you are not to share with naruto.

They were sitting down eating their lunch in front of naruto, his Stomach growled. I'm so hungry he said in the saddest tone he could muster. Naruto saw Sasuke holding some food up to him. Sasuke said that he didn't care about the consequences; all that mattered was that one of his teammates did not go hungry. He said with a smile on his face: he hadn't smiled in a long time.

Well done, you all pass. What why. Because you broke the rules and thought of your teammates well being over the rules. Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.

So congratulations and finish up. You are the first Genin ever to pass my test. When you are finished eating feel free to go home, I have nothing else for you to do today. We will meet at the ninja complex in the morning so we can get assigned our first mission as team seven.

**A/N **

**All right that's that one down. Let me what you thought and also I am letting you decide this. Would you like their first mission to be the Zabuza mission or would like me to only mention it in the next chapter.**

**Or would like team seven to go on a completely different mission for their first time.**

**Please let me know. Also don't forget to check chapters 1-4 as well. **

**I am sorry if this chapter seemed a bit different. I am going through some stuff at the moment. That's it from me for the moment. And thanks to everyone who reads and reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

Brother and Sister

**A/N**

**Ok seeing as no one wanted me to do the Zabuza mission so I am only going to briefly mention it.**

**So I don't know why you guys don't want to review for but I would like it if you did because I would greatly appreciate it.**

**So this is going to be a special chapter and that's all I am going to say on dat.**

**Lets do it.**

Brother and sister chapter 6 – The double S Rank mission

Over the past month and a half, team seven has completed several missions that have been low key and non-life threatening. How ever their latest mission had gone south and quickly as well. It was supposed to be a simple escort mission, until a mercenary named Zabuza attacked them on their way to the land of waves. Zabuza was a ninja from the land hidden in the mist, which is also known as blood mist village.

A battle ensued to which Zabuza fled. They were safe for the moment but not for very long. Their journey took them to a family that was living in a forest; they were nice folk but were having problems with the people who hired Zabuza. While team seven was there; they worked on their chakra control, by getting the chakra to go to their feet and then running up a tree. Naruto had difficulty with this but he eventually got it down pat.

When they dropped the bridge builder off at the bridge, Zabuza shows up with his student Haku. Team seven and the mercenaries engaged in battle with one another. The battle raged on for hours, so far both sides had suffered injuries, Naruto took Haku down. Something strange happened before that. Haku had just launched his Ice-style ice needles at Naruto, Haku looked shocked at what he saw; that two tails were shielding Naruto from being hit by his ice needles. Naruto not realizing that the two tails were coming from him, he tapped into a whole new power, a power that he never knew he had, orange colored chakra was covering his whole body. That was when he took Haku down.

After both Haku and Zabuza were defeated and final speeches were made. Naruto and his team reflected on everything that had happened. The bridge builder and the villagers thanked the Konoha ninja. They decided to name the bridge, the Great Naruto Bridge. And with that, they were on their way back to Konoha.

**Two Weeks later**

Naruto had been enjoying the couple of weeks that he had off, resting and recuperating. He spent time with his teammates. Naruto decided that he would pick one person today and just hang out with them. He thought about who he was going to pick, there was only one person that came to mind and he was surprised, because he didn't spend much time with her before. Hinata Hyuga. She might not be the strongest of the Kunoichi from her class or the most confident, but she certainly was pretty, smart and intelligent.

He was very interested in getting to know Hinata. Naruto was walking around the village when he spotted Hinata; he went up to her and asked if she wanted to hang to do something today. She thought to herself (Naruto wants to spend the day with me, I am excited; yay). Yes Naruto I do want to do something w-with you today she said, while she blushed furiously.

What would you like to do today? Well I was thinking that we could go to lunch and then, maybe go to the top of Hokage Mountain and look over the beauty of the village and after that I think I would like to have you over for dinner, if that's all right. Thank you for the offer to come over to your place for dinner tonight, I do appreciate it but I can't because I have a mission tomorrow. So do you want to have ramen for lunch Naruto, Hinata asked?

No thanks; let's go to a restaurant because Nariko is trying to get me to eat other food and not just ramen. So would you like to go to the sandwich shop then? Yeah I would love that thanks Hinata, but it will be my treat though. That would be lovely, thank you so much Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata arrived at the sandwich shop and Naruto ordered a chicken and salad with mayo sandwich, and Hinata ordered a tomato and cheese with turkey sandwich. Ok that comes to 125 Ryo. Naruto paid the cashier.

They went to the park and ate their sandwiches and took turns pushing each other on the swings. So naruto it's getting late would you like to go to the top of Hokage Mountain to watch the sunset. Yeah sure lets go. At the top of Hokage Mountain, Naruto and Hinata waited until sunset. As the sun was setting Naruto thanked Hinata for spending the day with him and he apologized for not talking very much. You are welcome Naruto and it's all right, I'm sure there will be other times but anyway thank you for today. Goodbye Naruto, Goodbye Hinata.

That was an amazing feeling; I have never had that feeling before. Well anyway I got to get home. He went home with a big smile on his face.

He walked through the front door and an amazing scent just filled his nose, he always loved his sisters cooking, she would cook amazing meals, especially on special occasions and tonight was an extra special occasion, tonight was an extra special night, tonight marked three months since they became Genin. Nariko made roast chicken with vegetables. Mmmm, this is delicious thanks sis. You are most certainly welcome Naruto, Nariko said with a smile on her face. Naruto and Nariko spoke about they each did that day. Well I am getting an early night little brother Goodnight, Goodnight Nariko. Our break ends tomorrow morning, I am looking forward to going back out in the field, after all we are getting stronger and becoming a powerhouse as a team. It's time for bed.

**The Next Day**

Nariko awoke from her restful sleep and she said today is the day we go back to doing missions; I really don't want to get out of bed. Well anyway it's time to get up. Nariko got up and went to Naruto's room and to her surprise, he was already dressed and ready to go. Wow I am surprised that you are ready before me little brother, well yes I am, I really want to get back out there, don't get me wrong sis I have enjoyed these past two weeks off. But I just really want to do a mission.

That's understandable little brother; I am also raring to go as well. Let me finish getting dressed and then we can head off. Nariko ate her breakfast, changed and made her lunch, and packed her backpack and then her and Naruto headed off to the ninja complex to meet with their sensei and the rest of their team to receive their first mission in two weeks.

While waiting at the ninja complex outside of the Hokage's office for their sensei to arrive, the four Genin discussed what they had been doing during their fortnight off; so Sakura what did you do asked Naruto. Well I just did chores and went to the park and helped my dad with the gardening and that's basically it, what did you do Sasuke she asked. Not much actually, all I did was train. Naruto just rested and the day after he got out of the hospital he spent the day with Hinata. And I myself well I cleaned the apartment and exercised and did some gardening.

Well is no one going to ask me what I did, said Kakashi? Whoa when did you get here sensei?

I just got here five minutes ago. I'm surprised you didn't notice. Well you are ex-Anbu sensei so of course we didn't notice that you were there. Anyway what did you do? I just read and re read my book.

The Hokage will see you now said his assistant. He was a young man with dark blue hair, yellow eyes and he was a bit chubby but he was very smart and intelligent. You still wouldn't want to mess with him.

Team seven I am sending you on a highly classified mission. You cannot tell anyone about it and that includes the Yamikage. Why is that lord third? Because the mission I am sending you on will be very dangerous, you will be tasked with gathering information on the black wolf of Yamigakure. And that is why the Yamikage cannot find out. Team sevens eyes widened with shock. Lord third, the black wolf is the only double S-rank criminal in the world, and he is the most dangerous man alive and if we get caught he will kill us all.

Yes I know that and I also I know that you will be taking a really big risk and that it will be a suicide mission. But we need as much information as we can get on Konora Hyuga so we can take him out.

There will be no further discussion on the subject. From recently gathered intelligence. Konora is in a secluded location in the land of grass. We want to know his plans and what are his strengths and weaknesses. Now head out and get this mission done as fast and as safely as possible.

**The Mission **

Only one thought ran through Kakashi's mind; where did it all go wrong. We did everything right, we didn't let the target know that we were spying on him and we didn't make a sound. Everything was going well, but I guess we just didn't get out his place fast enough and now because of that I have suffered serious injuries and my team are fighting him with out me.

Nariko and Naruto launched an attack at Konora but were unsuccessful and Konora majorly wounded the both of them. With everyone of there team mates and their mentor down as well. There was nothing that either of them could do.

Konora was fed up with everyone trying to spy on him so he decided to not let the Konoha ninja live any longer. He was getting angry and he felt more dangerous and deadly than he had ever felt before and he liked it but what he was about to do he could never face himself afterwards. He pulled out his Machete and walked over to Naruto.

Do you have any last words before I kill you, young jinchuriki?

Naruto's heart was racing he knew what was coming next and he knew what he was going to say. Why did you turn your back on your friends, you were a good person once so what happened to you.

HE HE HE HE HE you don't need to know that young jinchuriki. Because even if I told you. You wouldn't be alive long enough to tell anyone. Goodbye Young ninja. Konora raised his machete and as he was lowering it to deal the final blow. He heard a clang and looked up and saw Nari with his two swords out blocking his blade.

That is enough Konora let these ninja go.

Konora Growled, he wasn't about to fight Nari. Fine they are free to go but if they ever try anything like that again I will not hesitate to kill them.

Good. Now go and get out of here before I hurt you.

As you wish he said and then disappeared.

Nari got team 7 back to Konoha safely and took them to the hospital. He made sure that they were going to get treated right way and then left to go and have a very serious chat with the Hokage.

Konora kicked the door open and walked up to Hiruzen with a look of anger and said to him are you stupid; those kids could have been killed if I was not there. I told all of the Kage, including you yourself to leave Konora to me because none of your ninja can take out a hidden darkness ninja. Not only have you not listened to me, you sent five ninja to their deaths and you have broken my trust. I was on my way back to tell you how to fight a darkness ninja. But now I am not going to.

I know what I did was wrong Nari but I wanted to see if we could get the Intel ourselves, I knew the risks when I sent them.

This better not happen again Hiruzen or else I will reveal to Naruto and Nariko who their parents are and the secret that you never want them to find out, you know, the one about their older brother.

Fine this will not happen again. And I will work on trusting your judgment from now on.

Thank you. I am going now; I need to rest after a long journey. Konora left and slammed the door behind him.

Hiruzen reflected on what he had discussed with Nari and decided that he would make an excellent Kage, it took a lot of confidence to come in here and tell me how it is.

He chuckled to himself and went to check up on team seven.

**A/N **

**Sorry this took so long; I have been distracted playing video games and hanging out with mates and my girlfriend.**

**I will try to write at least one chapter a week.**

**Well the next chapter will be short.**

**And thanks to everyone who reads this. Please leave a review**

**Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Brother and sister

**A/N **

**Sorry I haven't posted anything in for the past three weeks, my mind has been elsewhere. **

**I promise that I will try to regularly update this year, this Brother and Sister will be continuing, I have big ideas for this series and I Hope you all stick with me, I thank you.**

**I do not own Naruto **

**I do own – Nari, Nariko, Arturo Namikaze, Konora, Gueurn, Trion, Trinia, Turama, the Bullsegan and many more characters to come at a later date.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I am enjoying it.**

Brother and Sister chapter 7 – The discovery

Kakashi was in his apartment, spring-cleaning when he came across an old diary. On the front cover of the Diary, it said. This dairy belongs to Minato Namikaze; Kakashi opened the diary and started to read it.

_Kakashi, I knew you would be the one to find this._

_What you are about to read will change what you know about Kushina and I, You will be the second person in the village to know, besides Lord third. For me to be able to relay what I would like to convey. I have to tell you a story so that you can understand the importance of keeping this information confidential until, Naruto and Nariko are of Age._

_**This story begins sixteen years ago **_

_The snow was falling on a cold winters day, Kushina was sitting on lounge staring into the fire. Her thoughts were swirling around at a rapid pace inside her head, she was so excited and happy, and she couldn't believe it. I am pregnant, even saying it out loud brought her comfort and join and in unimaginable happiness. Kushina couldn't wait to tell Minato. Kushina went and got a note pad and pen and started writing down baby names. _

_Minato walked through door after a long day, His wife jumped on him and gave him the tightest hug she could muster, and Minato looked at his wife and said what's up honey. Sit down I have something amazing to tell you. _

_Minato took a seat at the dining room table, Ok honey what is it._

_She looked her husband dead in the eyes and keeping the straightest face she could. Minato, I'm pregnant._

_Hearing what his wife just conveyed to him. A smile appeared on his face and he grabbed his wife in a loving embrace and said I am so excited._

_Over the next six months Kushina and I had been getting things ready for the baby. We built a Nursery and got clothes and diapers. _

_We met up with Hiruzen Sarutobi for lunch. Looks like you are coming along nicely Kushina Have the both of you decided on a name yet. Minato said well if it's a boy it will be Arturo and if it's a girl it will be Katrina. Hiruzen said they are both good names and I will be looking forward to meeting your munchkin. So how long do you have left Hiruzen asked? Three months Kushina said. We finished lunch and went home._

_Three months later._

_Well after a long fifteen-hours Kushina had finally given birth to a healthy baby boy. We were happy to welcome little baby Arturo into the world. The birth was successful with no complications and because Kushina is the Nine-tails jinchuriki I had to put up a good fight, keeping Kurama sealed. We had to do this in secret just incase the seal broke and the Nine-tails got free._

_Kushina held her son in her arms looking down at him with a smile on her face watching her newborn looking back up at her, all she could think of was that this bundle of joy meant the world to her and she would do anything for him._

_We had many visitors coming to see Arturo and congratulate us. But one visitor we did not expect, his name was Ukari, we didn't know who he was. He said that Arturo was destined to become a jinchuriki one day and that he would change the ninja world forever but in a good way. We thought to ourselves could he possibly mean that Arturo would become the next host for the Nine-tails._

Kakashi kept reading and eventually got to the end of the story. Interesting so Naruto and Nariko have an older brother, I need to talk to lord Hokage about this. I understand why Minato and Kushina didn't want Naruto and Nariko to know.

I have to hide this and make sure they don't find out somehow or else they will go looking for him.

Lord Third I found Lord Fourth's diary and I know all about Naruto and Nariko's older brother and how he is the True Ten-tails jinchuriki. Hmmm well that makes two of us now Kakashi. In this diary did it mention at all Arturo's secret identity.

Yes it did. I understand that we both promised that we couldn't tell the twins anything about Arturo or they would want to go and find him and we can't let them do that because of the risks involved.

That is true Kakashi, Just go about your duties normally and remember to continue they're training, after all the chunin exams are coming up soon.

**A/N **

**I know this is a short chapter and there really isn't much information about Arturo but as the series progresses their will be more.**

**Please read and review.**

**Until next time **


	8. Chapter 8

Brother and sister

**A/N **

**I hope you have all been enjoying the story so far; I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing.**

**Don't forget that every chapter is relevant to the story.**

**Let's see if you any of you can figure Arturo's secret identity. The first one of you to come close I will private message you and you will get your own character included into the story. Yes you can make your own character.**

**That's all for me. Let's get to/ the story.**

**Lets do it.**

Brother and sister chapter 8 – A beautiful summers day

Sakura looked out her window and saw a crystal clear blue sky; this day is going to be fantastic.

Sakura decided that she would go to the beach. She got off her bed and went to her closet and got dressed and ready for the beach, after a quick good bye she ran out the door.

She was enjoying her day off and so were all the ninja in the village. They hadn't received any missions from anyone in the past couple of weeks.

At the beach Sakura ran into Sasuke, when he saw her he smiled she always bought a smile to his face, over the past month he had felt better than he ever had before, the feeling of change was getting stronger and influencing him to change his life from wanting to kill his brother, to wanting to bring his brother back to the village.

He saw the way that Sakura would blush every time she was around him, and also knew of her feelings, he wondered if he could ever reciprocate her feelings. So what do you want to do, I bought more food than I can eat by myself would you like to join me. Of course said the pink hair Genin with a smile that could light up the world.

Lunch consisted of roast turkey sandwiches with tomato's, lettuce and cheese with bottles of orange and mango juice. The two Genin enjoyed the exquisite lunch. Sasuke that was absolutely fantastic I never knew that you could prepare a meal like this. I am full of surprises and cooking is just one of my many talents.

Yeah well I will have to see more of your talents. Yeah maybe you will he said while poking his tongue out at her in a cheeky manner.

Sakura loved her time at the beach with the guy she had a crush on. She was happy to hear that she had an impact on Sasuke and that he was turning his life around and the goal of killing his brother changed to bringing him back.

The Hokage looked at all the paperwork on his desk and prepared himself for a long day ahead of him. He took the first bit of paper and saw that it was a response from the hidden Rain village saying that they would be sending ten Genin this year to the Chunin exams, and then he picked up the other responses and started making notes of the all villages and how many Genin they were sending for the Chunin Exams.

The twelve Genin that had graduated from the academy this year all had recommendations from their sensei. After all the numbers had been taken down, he added up that this year was going to be the biggest Chunin exams of all because they were going to have forty Genin.

Well Naruto will be taking the exam this year he thought. He has had some great feats and the village is starting to change their opinions about him but I know he won't be fully accepted just yet. But they will eventually accept him and I hope I will be there when they do.

The preparations for the Chunin exams were almost complete. Just two weeks to go and the village will be filled with all sort of ninja from other villages and not to mention that the third Kazekage will becoming and watching as well.

An alliance with Sungakure was within Konoha's grasp hopefully these exams will secure them an alliance.

Naruto and Nariko were at home enjoying their time off. Naruto was actually studying but he was doing it slowly and repeatedly so he could get it because he wants to further his knowledge to be able to pass the Chunin exams and to become a better ninja so he can one day become the Hokage. Man this is hard he complained but he knew he had to keep going.

Nariko was impressed with Naruto's determination she asked him if wanted any help understanding anything, he replied with thanks sis but no I would like to get this without any help at the moment. Ok well I am going to go the park I will be home for dinner. Ok sis well you get a big surprise when you get home.

Nariko left wondering what this big surprise would be anyway she put it to the back of her mind for now. She stopped off at a sandwich place for lunch and then continued to the park on her way there she saw a lot children playing with each other and their families, she felt a little upset because her and Naruto have been without parents their entire lives.

She got to the park and saw no one else there for once. She was enjoying swinging on the swings and being able to think and just enjoy life she was feeling happy and so at peace because she wasn't having to worry about her brother as much anymore.

Two hours passed and Nariko saw a person approaching. As the person was getting closer she realized that it was Hinata. Hello Hinata how are you. I'm good thanks how are you. I am good, thanks. So what have you been up to? Not much I have just been preparing for the Chunin exams and training with Shino and Kiba to get stronger and work on our teamwork. What about you. Well same as you but I have also been happy that Naruto is starting to get things and that I don't have to worry about him as much as I used to I mean it does feel weird but I am so happy that he is striving to get stronger.

Hinata was thinking about Naruto getting stronger and wiser and all of a sudden she noticed that she was blushing. Well Hinata I haven't seen you blush in a while and I also know why you are blushing. Her face went an even brighter red. It's ok I know you like Naruto and you know what I am happy that you do. Really she asked. Hai said Nariko. Thank you. I would love to stay and chat but I have to get going, goodbye Nariko, Goodbye Hinata.

Nariko was still on a happiness high because she knew that when Naruto was ready for a relationship he would have someone waiting for him. She was at her front door and smelt something really good. She got through the door and saw food on the table.

Naruto had cooked dinner, which consisted of beef, bacon, vegetables and noodles it smelt so good. Wow I am impressed bro; I can't believe you did all this. When did you have the time to learn? He smiled at his sister and said I have been reading cooking books and watching when you cook. Now eat up you must be hungry. Oh yes I am.

Naruto and Nariko enjoyed dinner and then desert was baked cheesecake and strawberries.

**A/N**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed that little chapter. The next chapter is going to be about the chunin exams. So whom would you like to see pass. **

**Also I would like to give a shout out to Azura Songsteress.**

**Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

Brother and sister

**A/N**

**Ok seeing as no one even bothered to try and guess Arturo's secret identity than I guess no new characters will be introduced for a while. **

**Well again thanks for reading and reviewing even though there are only three.**

**This chapter will be the start of the Chunin Exams, who will pass and who will fail.**

**Remember every chapter is relevant to the story so pleases read the others and don't skip them.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

Brother and Sister chapter 9 – The Chunin Exams.

Genin had come from many of the small villages in the land of fire and this year three Genin had come from Sungakure. There were more ninja this year than there had ever been.

60 Genin

The classroom is going to be completely full this year.

Who is running the first test; Mait Gai asked.

The masked man looked at him and said haven't you heard that Ibiki is taking them.

Whaat was all that could be heard from a stunned Mait Gai. How could they do that? He is the best interrogator in the world.

Yes that's very true and with his tactics he doesn't have to do anything physical. He is a psychological interrogator so the first test is going to be hard. I only hope that Naruto has been studying.

**The First Test**

After Ibiki introduced himself to the class, he explained the rules of the test and began the first five questions. Everyone seemed to be writing down and only a few left and not long after that they were down to forty Genin left.

Naruto looked down at his paper, he had been studying for the past few weeks. He wanted to pass the Chunin Exams and become a Chunin. This meant a lot to him; he thought to himself that if I can pass than maybe people will stop treating me like I'm a monster and finally start respecting and treating me as an equal.

He was very determined to pass the first test and move on to the next three parts.

The next five questions were harder than Naruto expected but he still managed to answer all of them.

During the last 5 questions another 10 Genin had left and now their number was thirty. That was still quite a lot.

Well there is a lot more than left than i had thought there was going to be, I guess that kids speech really got to them all. I don't care if this kid is the nine tails jinchuriki. I can see him coming along way.

**The Second Test**

The Genin made their way to the next the test, which was in the forest of death. Out the front waiting for them was a young woman Anko Mitarashi.

Ok everyone the next test will be a survival test. You will have five days to complete it; you will split up into your Genin teams. Not only do you have to survive and make it to the arena hall with a heaven and earth scroll. Each team will either start with either one, you are to obtain the other one within five days or you will not be moving on to the next test.

Begin. Team seven walked into the forest of death with their heaven scroll.

It had been several hours and, a person who wanted Sasuske attacked them.

Give up and hand over Sasuke said the stranger. Never shouted Nariko and Naruto in unison, you will have to get through all of us before that happens.

Team seven was standing in front of Sasuke with their backs to him in a defensive stance.

The Stranger stretched his neck forward like it was a snake and managed to smash into Sakura who had just recently cut her hair, she was no longer going to hold her self back anymore.

Sakura ran forward and managed land a powerful roundhouse kick to her attackers body, managing to send him stumbling backwards. She continued her assault, putting as much power behind every punch and kick she could muster

The twins came up either side and did their twin punch and kick combo, where Naruto would punch and Nariko would kick and they would do the opposite. The attack was looking like it was working, the three Genin were doing well.

Ok that's enough playing around the stranger said, he attacked the three Genin blasting them in opposite directions, then he launched himself toward an injured Sasuke, biting him and leaving him with three black comas on his left side. Then he disappeared but not before saying to Sasuke to come find him when the time is right.

Sasuke felt a dark power flowing through and bursting out he noticed that his mark started growing and had consumed half of his body and it was causing him so much pain that he was about to pass out. It started to recede and he thought I wonder what triggered the mark, this was the question he would have to find the answer to later, his focus right now was find his team mates and getting an earth scroll.

Twelve hours had passed and Team seven had been through a lot more than most of the other teams. Sound ninja who were looking for a heaven scroll ambushed them.

It's been fifteen hours since we started this test and we have already faced a powerful enemy, I don't think he even had a scroll said the pinkette to Sasuke, he looked at her and said well he left me with a present and next time we see him, remind to give him a thank you note he said while rubbing his left shoulder.

A blast of air that hurt their ears impacted the young Genin and managed to knock them down, just then three sound ninja stepped out of hiding. Well well well look what we have here boys, some Konoha ninja. Search them the female commanded, two boys did as instructed and they searched them, look what I found it's exactly what we are looking for, a heaven scroll. Good lets go before they wake up.

What do you think your doing, give that back said the young blonde ninja. The sound ninja looked at the unconscious bodies, they were confused. How can someone be talking when we knocked him or her out?

Up here you silly buggers, they looked up and saw all four Konoha ninja standing up on a tree branch. Good job little bro said Nariko. The four bodies disappeared in a puff of smoke. What they were bunshin said the startled sound ninja. They jumped down off the tree branch and began their assault.

Sakura and Nariko tag teamed the female sound ninja, Sakura managed to land at least one punch, the incredible speed of the sound ninja made her hard to hit but every time Sakura and Nariko found an opening they attacked in unison and with amazing strength that could rival that of an Anbu and incredible speed, mind you it wasn't as fast as the sound ninja but it was up there.

You two are wearing me out, I better pull out the big guns the sound ninja pulled out whips, they had spikes on them, she attacked the girls, slashing their arms, legs and faces.

This just got a whole lot more interesting said Sakura, be prepared Nariko, she can attack us at long range. Ok so what's the plan? Well we are going to have to get behind her and break her arms. That's good in theory but how are we going to get behind her when she is faster than us. Easy enough she can't turn when she whips. So basically one of us has to be the distraction? Yep that's correct and seeing as you brought the distraction part you get to be it, now get ready on my mark.

Go. Nariko ran to the left and female ninja cracked her whips striking her in the processes, while sakura ran around to her right, she noticed and tried turn but was met a fist to the face. Never turn your back on an Uzumaki she said with a cheeky grin.

Sakura managed to get behind the sound ninja and disarmed her. ARRRRR that hurt. Sakura got hold of both of her arms and in one movement broke both of them. Nariko came up to the sound ninja and knocked her out.

I wonder how the boys are doing?

(I will be referring to the two boy sound ninjas as S1 and S2)

S1 and S2 blasted Naruto and Sasuke with their sound waves knocking the boys back. S1 and S2 weren't as strong as their female companion so this was going to be a quick fight.

Naruto used multi Kage bunshin no jutsu and five Naruto's appeared they Surrounded S2. So you think you have trapped me ay well think again, S2 put his palm out ready to use his sound wave blast, I knew that was coming. The bunshin jumped into the air and came down and kicked S2 knocking him unconscious.

Sasuke was mid battle with S1 when he decided to use his Sharingan. He felt a surge of pain through out his shoulder as the mark started reacting. So this is what activates that stupid mark, I guess I am going to have to finish this fight without using my eye technique.

What's wrong Uchiha? Are you scared or something?

No I am going to end this now. Sasuke gathered all of his chakra to his feet and hands. He ran at S2 so fast and punched him so hard that he almost killed him.

Now that's over we will be taking your earth scroll. Thank you.

Naruto saw Hinata fighting and saw that she was in a bind so he went and helped her. Hey Hinata I will get you out of this, just give me one sec. OK N-Naruto.

Naruto punched the ninja in the chest and managed to get him off Hinata. Lets finish this together; Naruto and Hinata leaped and kicked the ninja in the chest knocking him out. There you go he said with a smile that Hinata blushed at. Thank you Naruto. You are welcome, I have to go to but before I do. He kissed Hinata on the cheek, w - what was that for she asked as she was blushing furiously. That was thanking you for having lunch with me a couple of weeks ago. Alright I really have to go now. Goodbye Hinata, G – g –g -goodbye Naruto. She then fainted.

Alright I am here now let's exit this forest and prepare for the preliminaries. Team seven got to the building where the prelims would be held.

When they got there they were told that they set the record for beating the second test and with that they presented their scrolls. You are moving on to the prelims feel free to do what ever you want until everyone else arrives.

**A/N **

**Yes I know I didn't mention Kabuto but that's because I don't know whether or not I am going to add him yet. **

**Also in the next chapter things will start explosively.**

**Did you like my little NaruHina tease?**

**Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

Brother and Sister

**A/N **

**Sorry it's been a while, I have been busy studying and working so I'm sorry, but anyway i will try my best to update regularly.**

**Well the last chapter was good and I have a few little surprises for you in this chapter and I hope you enjoy them.**

**This next chapter is the second part of the Chunin Exams. Who will pass? And who will fail? **

**Find out now.**

**Let's do it.**

Brother and Sister chapter 10 – Chunin Exams Semi Finals

Kakashi Hatake was roaming the halls of the arena hall, he had smile on his face (although you wouldn't know due to his mask) because he was happy that his squad was the first to finish the forest of death challenge, they broke the all time record and that record hadn't been broken for seven years.

Team seven had come along in the past six months, they were the best Genin squad in the village and they were getting a reputation outside of the village as well, but he was concerned about Naruto, only because he didn't know how Naruto was handling the exam, after all the studying and training the young Genin passed his graduation exam but not without exhausting himself so Kakashi was wondering how Naruto would fair in the preliminaries and the finals if he passes.

A puff of smoke and then a ninja appeared in front Kakashi and startled him.

Ha ha ha ha oh that was funny said the ninja, but seriously I am so sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I thought you sense that I was there,

No I couldn't and you snuck up on me and not many ninja can do that, only a rare few. So what is it that you want Kakashi asked?

Just wondering how you and your squad are doing?

We are doing very well thank you, what about you?

Yes I am good thanks so I know you about the secret the 4th Hokage left in his journal, I have spoken to the third about it and I told him that I would bare this responsibility because I have met him and I made him promise that I would watch over Nariko and Naruto and protect them when I can until he is ready to reveal himself.

Naruto was walking back to squad when he overheard the conversation between Kakashi and this strange ninja that looked familiar to him.

The first emotion that came to Naruto was rage, he couldn't stand secrets about his family being kept from so he decided he would go and ask the old man himself and he wouldn't leave until he got an answer.

Barging into the Hokage's office the blonde haired ninja yelled at the top of his lungs what secret are you keeping from Nariko and me huh old man?

How do you know that I am keeping a secret from you and your sister?

I over heard Kakashi talking to some Ninja that looks familiar; I'm not leaving until I get an answer you old man. How dare you Naruto said with anger and frustration.

The ninja naruto saw talking to Kakashi had entered the office and came up to Naruto and said because if you knew what this secret was, bot yours and your sisters life would be in more danger that you have ever experienced, you wouldn't be safe anywhere, but I promise that when you are both older I will reveal one thing, but you both are to young right now. Please promise Naruto that you won't pursue this until you are older.

Naruto was speechless; he didn't stay long enough to hear the part about Nariko and him being in danger if they found out.

I'm sorry lord third please forgive me, of course Naruto. And I won't over react next time. It's ok but you should probably get back to your squad, the last team will be arriving shortly, yes lord third and with that Naruto left to go rejoin his squad.

So how did you know that Naruto knew, well I could sense him when I was talking to Kakashi so I raced over here.

Thank you Nari I really appreciate it. So how is the Yamigakure going?

It's getting there slowly I have been searching and I have only found 100 people from my village, in fact two of my Genin are participating in the Exams. But that's not the real reason why I am here.

I am here because I have a strange feeling that your life is in danger and I wanted to come so that I help protect you.

Thank you for that information I will be extra careful, you are more than welcome to watch the preliminaries, they will be starting soon.

I will, thank you

**The Preliminaries **

The eight teams that had passed were limed up in the exam hall, were getting addressed by the next tester who seemed sickly.

My name is Hayate Gekko.

In this phase of the exam, you will be paired up randomly and will fight until one of you gives up or are unable to fight; this phase will start in five minutes. You can observe the fights from the platforms on either side of the hall.

The Hokage then came into the hall before the first match and addressed the Genin by saying congratulations and that just because they win a match doesn't necessarily mean that they will be promoted to Chunin. I hope everyone does well. Hayate I respectfully hand this back to you.

Five minutes is up and the matches have been decided, the first match will be Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado you may begin.

Before Sasuke made a move Kakashi's warning came into this mind (Sasuke if the curse mark gets out of control I will have to intervene and stop the match).

Your going down Uchiha, Bring it on you sunglasses wearing moron. Yoroi ran towards Sasuke and grabbed his face and pinned him down started absorbing Sasuke's chakra.

I have to figure out a way to get him off me, he grabbed Yoroi's arm that was holding him down and pulled it off him. Sasuke then got up and ran towards him and punched him in the face, then jumped up and focused chakra onto his right foot and said crushing phoenix, Sasuke came down and his foot landed on Yoroi with such impact that Yoroi was unable to continue the battle. The winner is Sasuke Uchiha.

Well I managed not to activate the curse mark, I will make it to Chunin and I will surpass my brother and beat Naruto. (The power of the curse mark is taking over Sasuke).

The next match will be between Shino Aburame and Zaku Abumi. I might only have one functioning arm Aburame but I am definitely sure I can beat you. Kakashi was praising Sasuke for not activating his curse mark. Well well Sasuke you didn't use the gift I gave you how disappointing, Stay away from him Orochimaru, Kakashi said while preparing his Chidori. All the Genin I have under my control are disposable just remember that, and by the way Kakashi, Sasuke will be mine one day.

Shino commanded his insects to attack Zaku from behind, leaving him unable to unable to defend himself with his unidirectional technique. Zaku revealed that he was able to use both of his arms all along, it was too late because the insects had blocked the tubes in his arms, building up the chakra he was trying to use and making his arms explode. The fight ended and Shino was the winner.

The third match will be Misumi Tsurugi against Kankuro.

Begin

Soft physique modification, Kankuro was restrained and Misumi threatened to snap his neck. Guess what, that's just a puppet and I am controlling it. Kankuro used Karasu to crush Misumi's bones and win the match.

Fourth Match: Sakura Haruno against Ino Yamanaka.

Begin

Sakura came at Ino at full speed and managed to do a roundhouse kick to Ino's side, sending her flying. Ino got back up and came at Sakura and punched and kicked, Sakura managed to block all of them. The match dragged on for a very long time, they had both managed to get some shots in. Ino tried to posses Sakura's body with her mind transfer jutsu, Sakura's will was so over powering she managed to expel Ino from her body and then they went for the final attack, hitting each other to which they both knocked each other unconscious.

Hayate said that neither would be moving onto the finals.

Fifth Match: Nariko Uzumaki against Sonna Yamature of the hidden darkness

Sonna had dark blonde hair, green eyes and was wearing a long black shirt and long white tracksuit pants with black sandals and the traditional Yamigakure headband on her forehead.

Begin

Nariko came charging at Sonna, she focused her chakra to both her hands forming them into fists, double speed fist. Nariko landed both of her punches, knocking Sonna off balance. She regained her balance and then launched her counter attack, she threw punches and kicks and Nariko managed to block most of them, but she still took some minor damage.

Nariko came at Sonna with another speed fist, Sonna blocked it and managed to jump up in the air, she gathered chakra to her hands, dark style: dark shockwaves, the shockwaves came towards Nariko and she started flipping backwards dodging the shockwaves, she noticed the wall and focused chakra to he feet and ran up it enduring the shockwaves, Sonna then ran up the wall and tried to kick Nariko, she grabbed her leg and then punched her with a speed fist, sending Sonna down to the ground unconscious.

The winner is Nariko Uzumaki.

Sixth match: Temari against TenTen

Begin

This was one of the quickest matches, TenTen ended up winning the match and Temari was seriously injured, Lee came down to get TenTen because he was worried and angry with Temari, Mait guy came and got TenTen and he and Lee left.

Seventh Match: Shikamaru Nara against Kin Tsuchi

Begin

Being aware that he was at a disadvantage since Kin had seen him use his shadow Imitation technique in the forest of death, without using her own fighting style. Kin dodged the shadow Imitation technique and throwing senbon with and without bells, using strings to ring the bells from unexpected positions to divert Shikamaru's attention and attacking him from behind. Shikamaru managed to join her shadow with his using the shadows of the strings she was holding. Kin was matching Shikamaru's movements; they both drew a shuriken and flung it at the other. When it came time for them to duck, Shikamaru ducked successfully but kin banged her head against the wall and knocked herself out. Which was Shikamaru's true goal.

The winner is Shikamaru.

Eighth match: Naruto Uzumaki against Kiba Inuzuka

This fight started off poorly for Naruto especially after Kiba's ninken, Akamaru joined the fight and transformed into Kiba with the Beast human clone technique. Naruto remembered his studies on the Inuzuka clans beast human clone technique and what type of attacks they could use, so he knew what was coming next and readied himself in a defensive stance he then summoned two Kage bunshin also in defensive stances. Kiba used his fang over fang. Kiba was coming at Naruto, he tried to catch Kiba but both of his clones and himself were hit by the attack. Naruto received massive damage. Well that plan failed, time for another plan. Kiba saw that his attack worked its time for another fang over fang but this time it will be even faster. Naruto knew what he had to do.

Kiba came at Naruto with his super speed fang over fang. Naruto stood waiting and waiting, and when Kiba and Akamaru where close enough Naruto tried punching one of them but he missed and was hit by the attack again and again.

Damn it, I thought that was going to work, I feel so tired and worn out I don't know if I can continue?

What you're just going to give up are you? A voice from one of the platforms said. Naruto looked up and saw that same person who talking to Kakashi. He looks familiar. Come on young one you can do better than that, you have come all this way and your thinking about giving up, especially after all the hard work you did, how disappointing young one.

Come on Naruto I believe in you, another voice said. He saw that it was Hinata, so that's two people cheering me on and who believe in me. Yeah come on bro you can't give up now. Yeah come on Naruto you can do it.

Yeah I can do it he screamed, he remembered back to his training and how he was taught focus, he still wasn't very good at it but he would try again. I will succeed this time.

Ok that's enough talking. It's now time to finish you off. Ultimate - fang over fang.

Naruto closed his and focused on Kiba and Akamaru, he was listening to the rotations coming closer and closer. The attack was almost about to him when he dodged both of them, one of the rotations was coming to his so he faced his and punched down hitting one of them, Naruto opened his eyes and saw the Kiba transformation wear off and revealing a knocked out Akamaru.

The next rotation came and this time he got to left side of it and punched with such a force that he managed to stop the rotation and open his eyes before seeing Kiba fly into a wall leaving a giant crater. Naruto broke one his ribs with that last punch.

And the winner is Naruto Uzumaki.

The Yamikage jumped down and checked on Kiba. He was in bad condition and would require months of rest and recuperation, well that was only if the Konoha medical team managed to teat his injuries straight away. But If I repair the breaks with my dark medical jutsu he can be up in a matter of weeks. Nari activated his Bullsegan and his dark medical ninjutsu; he used his Bullsegan to locate the breaks and fractures and then used his jutsu to repair them.

Jarn, come down here and take Kiba to the hospital. Yes lord Yamikage.

Naruto went back to the observation platform his team was on, when got to his team they congratulated him and asked him how he was doing. I'm great he said with a cheeky grin.

N-Naruto, he turned to his left and saw a red faced Hinata holding up an ointment that she had made. I made this to heal cuts and bruises.

Thank you Hinata. Naruto took the ointment and rubbed it on his wounds and surprisingly they healed super quickly, even his broken rib. Wow that was quick, you sure are a genius and are good with healing herbs to make this Hinata, he hugged her. Hinata almost fainted. She looked at him with her face still red and said your welcome.

Ninth Match: Hinata Hyuga against Neji Hyuga

Naruto did his research on the Hyuga clan, so he knew the all about the main and side branches and about how the side branch broke the rules, he also knew about the Kekkai of the Hyuga, the Byakugan. He had found out that the Byakugan rivaled the Sharingan.

Neji Looked at Hinata with such anger and frustration. You have no chance of beating me you know that, you are a weakling who lacks confidence and will never surmount to anything, you are a pathetic excuse of a ninja. You only entered the exams because you didn't want to let your team down. You never wanted to enter. You should just give up and remain Genin for the rest of your life.

No you're wrong I entered because I want to change.

People can't change no matter how hard they try; they can't run away from their nature. A failure will always be a failure.

Your wrong about me. Neji activated his Byakugan, Hinata became so afraid

How dare you speak to your cousin like that Neji? Hinata is not a pathetic loser and she is not a weakling. Hinata show Neji that he's wrong. Hinata looked up at Naruto.

Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to do something and beat him.

Your right Naruto, Hinata said. Hinata activated her Byakugan and both her and Neji got into their stances with their arms out in front of them with their hands facing each other. Neji and Hinata went up against each other using their clans Gentle fist technique, which is the strongest taijutsu.

Hinata launched her first attack at Neji to which he blocked. Neji did a couple of kicks, which Hinata managed to dodge. Then she came at Neji and managed to land a blow to him, it was a good but it didn't have much effect on him. Neji picked up the pace of his palm strikes and kicks. It was getting harder and for Hinata to block and dodge.

Neji landed a seriously blow, Hinata was knocked down but she got up because she wanted to prove that she could change and become stronger than she was. This was the first step, she felt her second and she also started to move quicker, she manage to land a few more strikes and saw that Neji had a surprised look on his face (she is getting better, but I will end her soon)

Neji used his rotation, which blasted Hinata back. She got and started for Neji again but this time he hit her chakra points in her arms which paralyzed them and temporarily stopped her charka flow, than started violent striking and kicking her, even when she was on the ground, Hayate stepped in and stopped the fight because he knew that Neji would have killed her, she had lost a lot of blood. The medical ninja's came and got Hinata and took her to hospital.

Naruto went down to where Hinata's blood was. He put his hand in it and made a fist and vowed to Neji that he would beat him in the third exam.

Neji Hyuga is the winner.

Tenth match: Lee against Gaara of Sungakure

Begin

Lee started off by trying to close in on Gaara and attack directly but this failed because the gourd on Gaara's back released sand that protected Gaara. This is how the match went for a while until Lee took off his training waits and opened three of the eight inner gates. This method almost worked but Gaara ended up beating him by breaking his arm and knocking him out.

The winner is Gaara of Sungakure.

Eleventh Match: Choji Akimichi against Dosu Kinuta

Begin

Choji didn't want to battle so his sensei offered to take him out to barbecue if he at least tried.

To protect his hearing from Dosu's sound technique he used his expansion Justus human ball to protect himself

Dosu punched him into a wall and placed his hand on Choji's stomach and blasted him with sound waves causing Choji to faint.

The winner is Dosu Kinuta.

The last match had Nari's last two Genin of the team he registered against each other. They both fought valiantly and displayed their knowledge and patience and strategic skills but the fight ended like Sakura's and Ino's in a double Knock out.

And with that fight over there will be a one month period until the Finals, so use this time to prepare yourselves.

Lord Yamikage.

Yes Jarn. We have confirmed that Orochimaru is behind the plot to attack Konoha and is manipulating Suna to do so. Thank you Jarn when that does happen I would like you to help the Konoha Ninja.

Yes Lord Yamikage. Oh and one Last thing Orochimaru doesn't know that you are here yet so be very careful Lord first. I will and thank you.

**A/N **

**Wow another Long Chapter. So who do you think or want to see become a Chunin. And wasn't that intense or what. **

**I decided I would use some of what Neji said in the anime and some of what Naruto said. Because I couldn't, really think of anything.**

**Well the Next chapter will be the Chunin Exams the Finals.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Until Next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Brother and Sister /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"strongA/N/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"strongI'm back and I am so sorry that I haven't in a Long time this chapter will be covering the last fight of the finals and then the next chapter will be a little different/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"strongItalics will be Naruto's thoughts/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"strongI do not own Naruto./strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"strongThoughts will be in emItalics/em/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"strongAll the characters that I do own are stated in previous chapters/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Chapter 11 – The final fight/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"During the one month of preparation before the final part of the exam, so much had happened./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Naruto and Nariko trained with an old man who is one of the three legendary Sanin his name is Jiraiya and he was perverted and a toad sage, plus he had also written three books to which the twins did not take interest in./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"While training with Jiraiya they learned about the nine-tails and how they each had half of the beast sealed inside them when they were younger. They also learnt how to call upon its power for a brief moment./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"One of the contestants and Gekko had been killed so there was a spot that needed to be filled and the ninja that got the spot was Sonna Yamature from Yamigakure./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Sonna was shocked when she heard that she was going to be in the finals, she started an intense training regime with her Jonin mentor, She had to go through the basics again to which she greatly protested./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"After the month had passed Sonna had grown so much that if Nari wanted to he would promote her Chunin right now, but he wanted to wait and see how she would go in the finals./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Nari and Hiruzen where at the Hokage mansion, discussing how and when Orochimaru would attack./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Do you know when he is going to attack Hiruzen asked? All I know is the attack will take place during the finals and I am still unsure how it is going to happen. Hiruzen my friend, we are going to have to act as though we know nothing of this because if the Kazekage, who Orochimaru is posing as, finds out; then we lose our chance to catch him off guard./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"That really does unsettle me, however I will do what is necessary and take your advice, can we have some Anbu posted around the arena just for safety. Yes of course, no one will suspect a thing; they will just think that the Anbu are there for safety anyway. This is a very risky operation, and the chances of us getting either seriously injured or die are extremely high./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"That is a risk I am willing to take and I will protect this village as if it is my own. Thank you my friend it brings me joy, that the hidden darkness and the hidden leaf have an alliance with each other, this will act as an inspiration to everyone in the village./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"strongThe Finals/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emThere have been some absolutely amazing fights in the final exam. We were told before the final exam hard started was that it doesn't matter whether or not we win our fights. We would have to use all the knowledge that we had learnt over the past year and we had to demonstrate it./em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emThe ninja that stood out the most were my sister, Sonna, Sasuke and Shikamaru they had all displayed observation, calculation, counters and tactics when battling their opponents. I hope I can do the same because my opponent is Neji./em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emI know how he fights, and how cold and calculating and ruthless he can be especially to the people who he thinks are below him, and the one thing that I do have to be most aware of is his Kekkai Genkai the Byakugan (that is what troubles me the most), of all the studying I have done I have not been able to find a weakness. So I am going to have to do that during our match./em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emTime to go and get this over and done with, I know I will pass for sure because I have been practicing he he (I can surprise everyone with my new move)(Naruto's Thoughts)./em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"The last match was announced and Naruto and Neji came to the center of the battlegrounds./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"They bowed to each other and then the announcer said start./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Neji came at Naruto hard and fast using his gentle fist technique, Naruto managed to block all the strikes and managed to land a kick on Neji's right side which made him stagger./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Naruto came at Neji fast and landed a kick to his face, which sent him flying into the wall./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"a name="_GoBack"/aspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"What the hell was that? I never thought that little bastard could both surprise me and catch me off guard; it's time to show him what real power is. The power of the Hyuga clan. There was darkness in Neji's eyes, he was ready to kill Naruto. Neji gathered all of his chakra into his palms and feet, the speed he came at Naruto was too much for the Jinchuriki to handle. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"He almost missed blocking neji's speed attack. He grabbed Neji's foot before it reached his face. Naruto had a serious look on his face. He bought Neji over his head and smashed him into the ground./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Neji got back up and used his air palm, it landed successfully and then he went into attack with his gentle fist. Landing hits hard and fast causing minor damage with every hit. Neji wasn't going to let up until Naruto was dead./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emI can't take this for much longer or I am going to die, I have to focus on the timing and the speed of his attacks./em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"Naruto focused and timed Neji's attacks and the speed they were coming, he managed to block his next palm strike and strike him with a chakra infused fist. Neji got back up and activated his Byakugan./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"emThis is it. This is what I have been waiting for, now it's time to get serious he thought to himself with a smile on his face./em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Multi Kage bunshin no jutsu, five shadow clones appeared next to him, they all knew the plan and how to execute it to take down the hyuga that stood before them./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"Making clones won't help you in this situation; Uzumaki, this is the day you will die he said moving swiftly at Naruto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"The clones and Naruto were defending all of Neji's attacks, but he was getting faster, destroying the clones one by one until only the original was left. Neji seeing an exhausted Naruto, tried to use his 8 trigrams 64 palms, but was cut off before he could even get a second hit in./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"Naruto barely managed to block the blow with his right arm, only a few of his chakra points were blocked; this would make it harder to get the chakra to flow into his right hand, but with considerable force he managed to gather enough for an uppercut which sent Neji flying backwards and Naruto even more exhausted than he already was. I have to get in one last attack before passing out./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"Neji was flying backwards and his body was sliding along the grass, he managed to get his footing before he hit the wall and managed to send chakra to his feet and push off the wall flying towards Naruto for a second time./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"strongOn the Balcony where the Kage are watching from./strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"Nari was watching the match unfold, when he realized something wasn't right, although Naruto looked exhausted he also looked calm and collected at the same time. Something was off putting to him, he knew wasn't the best at strategizing but this match proved otherwise, and that was why it was off putting./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Nari activated his Bullsegan and saw chakra circles on the ground in front of Naruto, and he thought to himself (/spanem style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Neji has his byakugan activated so he should be able to see the trap that was set for him, so why can't he or hasn't he noticed? The byakugan should be able to pick up even the most minute amount of chakra. This is odd let's see how this plays out)(Yamikage's thoughts)./em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"As neji was nearing Naruto, he saw him take a knee and start sending chakra to his hand, what are you planning? You won't be able to strike me in time./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"Naruto smiled because he had Neji exactly where he wanted him. He put his right hand on the ground like he was going to summon something, then he said uzumaki secret technique Chakra seal – chain prison. Chakra infused chains came out of the circles on the ground./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"As soon as neji heard this he tried to use his rotation to knock away the chains but it didn't work and he ended up caught amongst the chakra infused chains. He tried but to no success infuse his chakra. DAMMMMMMMM it why can't I use my chakra./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"Well that's simple Naruto said, if you were listening I did say chakra seal; which means that you can't use your chakra until I release my jutsu. Naruto walked up to Neji and said all this anger and hatred you have towards your cousin, your uncle and your clan, it won't bring you any peace and it won't make you feel better by hurting them especially Hinata./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"Oh what would you know, she was the one that caused the death of my father all because she went out on her own and got captured./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"I know that and I know you have been holding onto that for a long time because your anger has stopped you from grieving, you don't want to feel the pain of losing your father so you decided instead of facing it you would become bitter because you already lost your mother and you are part of the branch family so you thought your uncle would not treat you right, so you became this thing of anger and hatred and pain, vowing to destroy the clan and the main family./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"You need to let this go it won't help you and it also won't fix the fact that you got branded with the caged bird seal./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"Neji was ashamed of what he had become and he knew his father and mother wouldn't be happy about who he became when they died. He could feel the tears coming and he let out all the pain that he had been feeling and broke down. Through his crying he thanked Naruto for what he had said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"Neji I know there is kindness in you and that you have a great heart and an awesome personality, it's time to stop hiding all of that. And also my clan was the one responsible for the caged bird seal; I will figure out how to undo it I promise you that./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"Hearing those words made neji cry even harder./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"Naruto uzumaki is the winner declared the announcer./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"Naruto released his jutsu and picked Neji up and took him to the aid station part of the arena./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"The Yamikage thought to himself (em That sealing Jutsu Naruto used was an advanced Uzumaki clan technique, it didn't look like he was aware of it he must of done it unconsciously and came back to consciousness when he was talking to Neji)./em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"strong style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Sorry it took so long, /strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"strong style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"I wanted to do this chapter as best a I could, if you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know, especially how I can improve./strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; text-decoration: none;"strong style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Until next time./strong/p 


End file.
